


It will be Alright

by Blizzrl2023



Category: Soran - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzrl2023/pseuds/Blizzrl2023
Summary: Just a Soran Story nobody asked for but is being made anyways. We will see where this goes.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I am always trying to create a better story. Tell me what you think could make it better and it might be added in later chapters, who knows.

Lindsey and I have been a romantic relationship for about a month now. However, we were taking it slow for fear of messing up our friendship. The most we have done was have a heated make out session right after we both had had an incredible game just hours earlier. I am very content with our relationship, Lindsey was the girl of her dreams for years, but she never acted on this feeling because she thought Lindsey was straight. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Lindsey waving a hand in front of her face,

> "Earth to Sonnett, You there babe?" 
> 
> "Oh, yea. Are you ready?"
> 
> "Yes, lets go beat the Pride shall we?" Lindsey said as she extended her hand for me to grab.
> 
> "Why of course miss Horan, we shall"

I interlocked our fingers as we left Lindsey's apartment and made our way to the stadium. Today was going to be a physically demanding game for both of them, I was going to have to defend against Marta, like that was scary, and Linds having to sneak past Ali and Ash in the prides defense. Before we entered the locker room that was already filled with thorns, Lindsey leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. 

> "For good luck." She said with a wink.
> 
> "You are the one who is gonna need luck Linds." I said with a giggle. She then pretended o be offended. "Oh, you are a big baby."
> 
> "Am not tiny human" she retorted,
> 
> "I am like two inches shorter than you!" 

And with that we walked into the locker room and started to prepare for the game that was going to start in about two hours. I took my role of dancing to literally every song that was being played in the locker room. Linds always just stared at me, like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

> "Hey Horan, stop staring at your girl and put your boots on!" Kling shouted.

Everyone laughed as Linds turned a whole different color of red. I blew her a kiss, as I also smirked at her. She flipped me off and then went to putting her boots on. I laughed and then finished getting ready to go warm up on the pitch. It was always exciting being able to be a regular starter for the thorns since I wasn't for the USWNT. I always get a bit nervous before we leave the tunnel and go onto the pitch. Lindsey is always there to grab my hand and give it a little squeeze before we go, she always whispers in my ear,

> "You got this, you will do great." and then she presses a little kiss to the top of my ear before making it to her spot in front of me in the line. 

This tiny gesture is always enough to calm me down and return back to my confident self, just that little bit of affirmation from the only person's opinion that matters to me. I begin to hear the announcer on the speakers that surround the stadium and I put my game face on. It never gets old when we play a home game, our fans are one of a kind and they always fill the stadium. As we get situated on the field to get ready for the whistle, I take one final glance at Lindsey ahead of me and smile. 

The game begins and just as I predicted Marta was extremely hard to defend, she was extremely aggressive, but so am I and that leads to a very sore night later. By the times halftime gets called, I am exhausted and so is everyone else on the thorns. Mark gathers up us in the locker room, 

> "We knew this game would be very difficult ladies, both of us want this win very bad. But do we want it more? Are you going to let Orlando get one step closer to knocking us out of the top four?"
> 
> "No, coach!" we all said in unison.
> 
> "Alright, so I know all of you are exhausted but we need to keep pushing these final 45 minutes. If we want to be the best we need to push our limits and go above and beyond. Ok, Thorns on 3. 1...2...3 Thorns!"

Before we left the locker room I grabbed Lindsey's hand and gave it a little squeeze. We looked at each other and nodded. We got back onto the pitch and the second half began. Lindsey had gotten very close to scoring a goal but Ash had gotten to it before it hit the back of the net. I could tell Lindsey was getting a little frustrated and I don't blame her. Meanwhile, I was not letting Marta or Alex through our back line. I would always get to ball or pass the ball off before they could even get close. I could also tell Marta and Alex were getting frustrated, and it kept ending up like that for almost the entire rest of the second half. With 10 minutes left of game each team was pushing themselves to the limit to get the one goal that would win them the game. I saw the ball get volleyed towards Marta, Alex and I. I couldn't let them get the ball so I rushed forward and jumped with as much power and height as I could, and so did Marta and Alex. All of us reached the ball at the same time, we collided. My body collided with Marta's and Alex's. I felt pain explode in my head as I fell, my head collided with the ground and then Alex and Marta fell on top of me I felt a pain explode in my left wrist and I let out a cry of pain. I felt like I couldn't move, my vision was fading as I felt something wet flow down my head, the last thing I heard before I was taken into the darkness was Lindsey,

> "Sonny stay awake okay? Oh my god, there is so much blood. MEDIC!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey's POV

I saw Sonny go up for the header against Marta and Alex and I knew something bad was going to result from this. I took a hesitant step towards the collision, but once I heard the hit and the cry of pain I full on sprinted over to where they were. When I got there I saw blood gushing out of Sonny's head, her eyes were hazy and she started to close her eyes. I look up towards the Thorns bench and yell, 

> "Sonny stay awake okay? Oh my god, there is so much blood. MEDIC!"

As soon as the word leaves my mouth, full emergency staff was on the field in a sprint. They pulled me away from her side and started treating her best as they could. They put her into a neck brace before strapping her to the board. They had one medic putting pressure above Sonnett's head. I was trying to not get emotional but I guess I wasn't trying hard enough. Tobin pulled me into a side hug and gave me a squeeze, a silent message to pull myself together. They sprinted off the field with Sonny and rushed her to the hospital. I couldn't go with her because we still have a game to finish, but to be completely honest I am not in the best mental state after what I just saw happen to my girlfriend. Mark noticed and subbed me off with eight minutes left of the game. He pulled me aside, 

> "Lindsey, I know I want us to win this game but I can't do that with one of my best players head somewhere else. Here is the hospital they took her too, have Tobin drive you. I will let you guys go right after the final whistle, pack your things."

All I could muster in that moment was a teary nod. I went to the locker room and packed my duffel, I would have changed into my normal clothes but I am not sure if I would have delayed us leaving for the hospital so I stayed in my uniform but changed my shoes. I heard the final whistle and the next thing I knew Tobin was grabbing my hand and dragging me to her car. 

> "Lindsey, she is going to be alright."
> 
> "I hope so Tobin."

The drive to the hospital was silent until they reached the front desk and asked for Sonnett.

> "We will call you when the doctors are done treating her, alright?"
> 
> "Yea, thank you very much." Tobin said as she dragged me away from the desk.

Tobin would not let go of my hand as we waited for what felt like hours. Some of the team came to see if I had seen her yet, but to their disappointment the answer was no. The nurse finally said the magic words after an hour of waiting, 

> "Family of Emily Sonnett."
> 
> "That is us."
> 
> "Follow me, I will take her to her room."

Luckly we didn't have to walk very far, the anticipation was almost killing her. 

> "Is one of you Miss Lindsey Horan?"
> 
> "uhhh, Yes that's me"
> 
> "You first, since you are the emergency contact."

I look toward Tobin before letting go of her hand and allowing myself to open the door and entering Sonnet's hospital room. I turned around and closed the door before I took a glance at Sonny. I don't know if I could hold myself together, and I didn't want to break down in front of this nice nurse. I take a deep breath and turn around to face the bed. I gasped, She had a cast around her left wrist and stitches on her right eyebrow. She looked a bit paler than usual, if that was even possible. I slowly approach the bed and grab her right hand, it was warm, and a comforting reminder that she was going to be alright. 

> "Miss Horan?"
> 
> I turn to the sound of the male voice, "Yes, that is me."
> 
> He outstretched his hand, "I am doctor Blake, I am overseeing Emily while she is here."
> 
> I took his hand and gave it a shake, "Hi doctor"
> 
> "Miss Horan, I would like to discuss her injuries and possible release if that is alright."
> 
> "Yes, oh course." I am not sure if my voice could have sounded any smaller.
> 
> "Alright, so she has a fractured left wrist. The cast is just precautionary due to her job. She has mild concussion, should be healed within about two weeks or so, and her had a deep cut above her right eye which needed 20 stitches. There is no signs of major swelling in her brain which is very good so as soon as she wakes up and we can evaluate her, she can be released into your care. Any questions?'
> 
> "Do you know when she will wake up? What caused her to pass out on the field?"
> 
> "Sorry, I don't. If I had guess, I would say about two hours. She passed out from the simultaneous injuries most likely, it would have caused a pain overload, in a sense. Have someone come and get me when she wakes up and we can evaluate her."

With that he left the room. I looked down and the small hand I possessed in my larger hand. A few tear slipped down my face, I brushed them away as fast as they came. I eventually sat down while still holding her hand. I placed a small kiss on the hand I was holding. 

> "Please wake up soon, I just want to know that you are alright."

I texted Tobin that she could come into the room whenever she was ready, however right as the text sent Tobin came in and was at Lindsey's side. She didn't say anything but I know that she was upset as well. Sonny shouldn't be in this hospital bed unconscious. I rested my head down on the bed and just stared at our interlocked fingers. I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I know my hand was being squeezed and I shoot awake. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett's POV

My head hurt, that is about all I can really tell at the moment, but also that everything was dark and cold. I think my eyes are open, I can't really tell because it is just dark. Then I feel warmth, it is in my right hand. I turn my head to look over, I wasn't expecting to see a passed out Lindsey Horan holding my hand. She looked peaceful, she was free in that moment nothing to worry her or cause her stress. Before I can get too indulged in my thoughts a voice speaks from the darkness. 

> "Hey Sonny how you feeling?"
> 
> "Tobs? is that you?" I Whisper.
> 
> "Yea it's me kid. Guess your head got knocked harder than I thought." she said with a slight chuckle. 
> 
> "It's just so dark in here, I can't see you, but don't turn the lights on I might not like that." 
> 
> "Yea I see your point, Linds just fell asleep thirty minutes ago. She's been real worried about you."

I look at Lindsey again, I give her hand a squeeze so she would know that I am alright even if she might be asleep. She jolts awake, 

> "Em, baby, you are awake."
> 
> "Woah there great Horan, calm yourself. I am fine."
> 
> "Oh my gosh, I need to go get the doctor, he said to come ge...." Tobin interrupted her rambling. 
> 
> "Stay there, I will go get him."

Tobin left the room with just Lindsey and I. She squeezes my hand and looks on the verge of crying. So, I pull her down into me so I can hug her. I didn't mean to cause her this much pain. She doesn't deserve that. She releases the embrace and cups my face with her free hand. 

> "I was so worried Em."
> 
> "I know, I'm sorry, I'm alright." Tobin comes back with the doctor in tow.
> 
> "Miss Sonnett, how are you feeling?"
> 
> "My head hurts."
> 
> "Well alright, that is good news."
> 
> "Having a headache is a good thing?"
> 
> "Well your scans came back with minimal swelling of your brain, so yes. Anyways, now that you are awake we can release you into the care of Miss Horan. If Miss Horan would follow me to fill out paper work, you can leave tonight."

Lindsey got up and left with the doctor. She was only gone for about ten minutes, I basically ordered Tobin to go home to Christen as it was midnight and I was essentially cock blocking her. I did not want to be on Christens bad side. Tobin grudgingly left and Lindsey came back in with a wheelchair. I guess it was protocol or something. As soon as we got in the car and were on out way to Lindsey's apartment, I interlocked my fingers with Lindsey's but didn't say anything. We drove in silence the entire ten minutes. Lindsey helped me out of her car and into the apartment, her hand never leaving my arm. As soon as we entered the apartment I rotated a full 180 degrees and buried my face in Lindseys chest, arms wrapped around her middle. She was startled for a second before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. 

> "I am sorry for worrying you Linds."
> 
> "Babe, it's alright. I am just glad you are ok. Now we should go to bed, it's like two in the morning and I think the entire team might call tomorrow to see how you are."
> 
> "Yea, Linds?..."
> 
> "Yea?"
> 
> "Can you cuddle me?"
> 
> "Of course, you don't have to ask." She pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************The next two weeks were very boring, although I wasn't really awake unless Lindsey was there. When she had to leave for practice I would sleep until she came back, which was like a really long time. She would come home and I would get her to cuddle for an hour until she decided it was time for dinner. Her cooking wasn't as great as mine, but she was trying her best since I have a hard time in lighted areas. My tolerance for light got a lot better halfway through the second week. I was able to watch an episode of grey's anatomy. 

At the end of the two incredibly boring weeks I went to the doctor again, He said I am able to do non contact drills just as a precaution. It was another week before the doctor cleared me for full activity, I had gotten my stitches out and my cast taken off. I felt free, nothing was holding me back from doing what I love. 

> "Linds, I am so excited that I can play soccer again." I said as we got in the car to go to practice.
> 
> "I know you are, but maybe don't go to hard? You just got cleared and I would hate for you to be injured again."
> 
> "Linds, I am fine. I will not get injured again, I feel no pain remember?"
> 
> "Yea, alright..."

Everyone greeted me with enthusiasm, I guess they were as excited as I was. Although throughout practice I felt like I wasn't being let practice to my full potential. Yes, I just got cleared the previous weekend but come on. I was getting frustrated throughout the entire practice, and after practice I was basically a steaming pot ready to overflow at the slightest bump. I overflowed as Lindsey and I were walking toward the car after practice. 

> "So how was practice Em? Did you take it easy?"
> 
> "Practice was terrible Lindsey, I didn't want to take it easy I got cleared I am fine. Everyone needs to notice that."

We stopped walking and we were stopped at the back end of Lindsey's car and that it is when I couldn't take it anymore...

> "Well I am just saying, everybody is worried that they might cause you to have another injury so soon after the major one you just got over." She said.
> 
> "So you are siding with everybody else? You think I should be treated like a child?"
> 
> "Well, no, we are just..."
> 
> "Everybody is walking on fucking eggshells around me! I am not a fucking child and I can't believe you are treating me as such Lindsey! I got cleared by the doctor, shouldn't you trust his word?! I am sick and tired of being treated like this, I am going for a walk." I yelled as I angrily threw my practice stuff in Lindsey's car and proceeded to walk the opposite direction of Lindsey's apartment. Lindsey tired to follow me but I turned around,
> 
> "Don't follow me, I don't need a fucking babysitter." 

Lindsey looked like a kicked puppy, and for a second I almost walked back to her but I turned around and continued to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey's POV

I watched Sonnett walk away from me, I don't think I have ever been more conflicted in my life. Should I try and follow the girl of my dreams or let her walk away? I took a couple steps toward her but she turned around and said, 

> "Don't follow me, I don't need a fucking babysitter."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I feel like my heart was being ripped out at every single word. She turned back around and continued walking in the opposite direction of my apartment which I consider to be our apartment. I feel some tears run down my face as I feel a pair of arms wraps around me.

> "I heard everything Linds, I am so sorry. I guess none of us realized what were doing." I hear Tobins voice speak into my ear.
> 
> "Tobin, I just want to protect her. She means the world to me and it hurts me to think that I hurt her."

I turn in Tobin's embrace and start to cry into her shoulder, she comforts me as best as she can in the stadium parking lot. We stay like that for about ten minutes before she says,

> "Lindsey, you need to go home. You need some rest."
> 
> "Yea, I guess so. I guess Sonnett will come back when or if she wants to."
> 
> "Lindsey, she will want to. Have you seen how that girl looks at you? She looks at you as if you invented soccer, she loves you so much. She looks at you the same way you look at her. She just needs to cool off, Ok?"
> 
> "Yea, I will go home and wait for her to come back."

I exit Tobins embrace and get into my car and drive back to my apartment. Once I get home though, I break down. It's too quiet and too empty, gosh get it together. I put away all of our practice gear before looking at the time again. 5pm, an hour since Sonnett walked off. I picked up my phone and tried to call her, I bite my nails in anticipation that she might pick up, but I get her voice mail. 

> "Sonny, baby, I am sorry please come home."

To try and get my mind off of the current situation, I decided to take an extremely hot shower. I put on one of Sonny's Virginia pull overs, it smells like her. I almost break down again, but I didn't because I don't think I have any tears left to cry. I check my phone once again, 6pm, two hours since Sonnett walked off. I send her a text this time telling her that I was sorry and that she should come back home. I set my phone down after I send the text. How long did she need to cool off? Did I treat her like a child for too long? How long is too long? I just want to reverse time and fix the damage I did, I want Sonny back in my arms. I get wrapped up in my thoughts about what I could have done differently for about two hours. 

I check my phone again, 8pm, four hours since Sonnett walked off. I had no notifications, I guess she has not seen my text message yet. I try to call her one more time, I get voicemail once again. 

> "Sonny, baby please answer me. I am worried about you, it's dark outside and I don't know know where you are. I care about you so much, I don't know what I would do without you. Please come back home, I am sorry. I... I love you."

I had no appetite so I went to our room and laid down on the bed. I grabbed Sonnett's blanket it and wrapped it around myself. It only comforted me so much until I started crying again. Why am I such a bad girlfriend? I just wanted to keep her safe, isn't that what loving girlfriends do? I cried myself into a fitful sleep. I woke up to a dark apartment. I picked up my phone to check the time, 1:30am, no notifications. I got up from the bed, once I reached the doorway I looked into the living room and saw a figure with their head in their hands. 

> "Sonnett?" I said tentatively

The figure turned around, it was Sonnett. She quickly wiped away the tears that were running down her face. She stood up, 

> "Hey Linds..." Her raspy voice said in the darkness. 


End file.
